transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Impactor
Profile "Wreck and Rule!" A gruff, no nonsense veteran of many campaigns, Impactor has seen it all and lived to tell about it. An inspirational leader, won't ask those under him to take on any mission he wouldn't be willing to take himself. Approaches every mission willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. The end always justifies the means. In drill tank mode, diamond tipped drills are capable of making short work of most alloys. In robot mode is armed with both a high intensity laser pistol and a harpoon that can be used as either a grappling hook or to just get up close and personal with any Decepticons he's fighting. image:ImpactorWreckingAndRuling.jpg History 4 Million BCE. Cybertron drifts, nearly stripped, close to becoming a dead world. The Autobots, in desperation, realize that some new resources must be found if their species is to even continue to exist. The Autobots build the Ark and a selected group heads towards Earth to get some resources. Meanwhile the remaining Autobots fortify Iacon and try to conserve and survive as best they may. A few breaking away from the Iacon Autobots to form their own guerilla groups in which to strike at Shockwaves empire via hit and run attacks. One such group was called the Wreckers, a group of hard hitting Autobots whose actions would make them so remembered that the name would be reused a few times in the future. After many campaigns over the thousands of years in which the Ark Autobots lay dormant in Mount Saint Hillary, a new problem presents itself to the Autobotless Cybertron. A infamous Decepticon known as Dreadwing has started greatly reducing the number of survivors on Cybertron. As remaining Autobots that are on open road, no where near the tunnels, when Dreadwing soars overhead often don't come back. So the Wreckers decide that Dreadwing is costing too many lives and needs to be dealt with. The Wreckers learn of some target that will no doubt attract the Dreadwing and come up with a campagin called Operation Volcano in which the plan to kill Dreadwing. The Wreckers then roll out, intent of dealing with Dreadwing once and for all. Only problem is, this target has been planted by Elita One and her femmes. It's a trap as they too are on the same thought that the Dreadwing needs to be removed from Cybertronian skies. Dreadwind and Darkwing take the bait and just as the femmes spring their trap the Wreckers arrive. A standoff occurs, Impactor and his Wreckers saying that the Ds should be killed there and then. Elita and her Femmes saying they've got the situation in hand and know what to do with the Ds. A plan that doesn't involve killing. They argue some more but since it was Elita's original strategy that captured the Ds, Impactor somewhat grudgingly relents and lets her control the Ds fate. Though when Impactor learns that there's an off world prison Elita's set up and is offloading the worst of the worst Decepticons to; Impactor has a fit and thinks keeping them alive is a disaster waiting to happen. The Decepticons should be smelted and that's it. Once again they argue till finally Impactor decides he needs to be a part of this to ensure it doesn't go pear shaped. Elita One allows this, seeing the security of her place would clearly benefit from Impactor's presence even if her and him always clash, and Impactor and Quickswitch leave to become members of the prison guards; to ensure those Decepticons who are better of dead never see the light of day. Notes *He has a hook for a hand, how bad-ass is that?. :( thumb | right | Aerialbot you are not. *Leader of the Wreckers, a special unit of Autobots that WRECK AND RULE!! *He's gruff, offensive, and has nerves of steel. Muffins are the way to his robotic heart though. *Uses a large mace that he calls 'Facebreaker'. After defeating a Decepticon in one on one combat, Impactor put's a notch in it. *Once dressed up as a Cone-Seeker aptly named 'COMPACTOR'...go figure. While disguised as a Decepticon, was mistaken by Blueshift and Omega Supreme as the Minister of Cones. *Has been wracking up a lot of enemies as of late, who knows...maybe they'll all gang up and jump him one day? **Motormaster **Avalanche **Windshear **Tremor **Hinder Logs 2028 * Escape from P-19170167 - A forgotten Autobot prison camp located on a backwater hellhole of a planet was rediscovered when the Decepticon inmates got loose and threatened to kill their Autobot guards, prompting both sides to rescue their various factionmates. This TP served to introduce Impactor, Quickswitch, Nightbeat, Snapdragon, Dreadwind, and Darkwing. 2029 * Devastator in New York - Devastator wreaks havoc in Queens, the Autobots arrive and defeat him... ...in a rather odd way. * Impactor Vs, Snarl (Glad) - Gladitorial combat for the 2029 Olympics * Javelin Toss 2029 - Javelin Toss for the 2029 Olympics * Sharpshooting 2029 - Sharpshooting for the 2029 Olympics 2030 * Shady dealing on Monacus - Shady dealings with Shady people in Shady places... ...ENTER THE WRECKERS! * THE TERRIBLE SECRET OF PLANET OMEGA! - Planet Omega has a dangerous secret! Will the Autobots figure it out in time to save a new ally? * House of Blues Lounging - 6 Autobots, 2 Decepticons, and 1 Junkion. What's the worst that can happen? * Mirror Raid - Galvatron comes for a mirror, leaves with a headache and a humie! Players Formerly Ion Tzil'macht and Redshift. Currently Dinobut. Category:Wrecker